Inheritance
by Techie.freq
Summary: Edward Cullen had hated his father all his life. He had reasons for that. After coming to know about he certain truth, he began to feel that he was just like his father. Was he correct? Did his wife agree with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

I stared at my wife in disbelief. Well, that would be an understatement of the century.

"Edward, I… " She didn't complete her sentence.

Probably she didn't know what to say.

Probably she didn't want to say anything.

Probably she had had enough of everything.

She had bear enough of pain.

May be it was time for me to suffer.

_"You know who do I hate the most in the world? My bloody father. I will never be like him, never."_

I remember it too well when I had used this sentence very proudly.

Until this very moment, I had felt I was correct.

Seems like everything was a lie.

My whole life had been a joke.

"So yeah, tell me Isabella. What's the exact difference between my father and me?" I finally looked at her tear-struck face.

**A/N: Story is complete. So posting will be completed earliest by Wednesday and latest by Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV  
**

"It's my only wish, Edward. To see you get married before I die." My mother, Ms Esme Cullen argued.

"You're not dying, Mom, and…" I replied without getting my eyes off my iPad. "And I am not gonna marry. Ever." Earlier I used to argue with some great enthusiasm, but it's not unusual to find decline in your energy when you're having the same argument for the umpteenth time.

"You're such a bad son, Edward. " She said, "Every woman has a wish to see her son getting married and to have a grandchild, whom she can spoil like crazy."

"Don't even go there, Mom." I could feel my anger rising, "I have made this clear. I'm never going to have a child. That person's genes will not transfer further in our family. "

"You're being ridiculous, Edward, and you're hurting me." She said with a hurt written all over her face.

"Whatever." I said.

I was firm on my decision, until Isabella entered in my life again.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV  
**

"Rosalie 's friend." Emmett McCarty, my best friend since the kindergarten said, "She's hot, man."

"From which angle do I look like a dude that would be interested in a blind date?" I asked irritatingly.

"I'm not trying to set you up with her." He rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying you that she's hot. She's one of those few who one finds sexy, you know?"

"She's a Ph.D?" I snorted. "Boring.I'm not even gonna try to make a move now."

"Wait till you meet her. Dr Isabella Swan is one hell of a woman."

_"Dr Isabella Swan?_ " I asked.

_"Why are you planning to do a Ph.D.? Go out in the industries. You can make a whole lotta more money." I said. "Plus, you can always do Ph.D. when you get older."  
_

_"Naah... I'm gonna be Ph.D. before I get thirty. You know, I want to see a Doctor in front of my name."_

Well, she isn't the only Isabella Swan in the world, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV  
**

"Edward? " she seemed surprised to see me. Well, it turned out there could be only one Isabella Swan in my world.

"Well, Hello to you." I smirked.

"I… How.. I mean… Oh my God! Hello!"

"No phones, no e-mails. You vanished like a vapor."

"I…"

"Oh you both know each other. " exclaimed Rosalie.

"We did our college graduation together." I replied.

"Oh awesome." Said Emmett.

Rest of the evening turned out to be great. I realized how much had I missed Isabella during past six years. We had lost all contacts after completion of graduation, but I was glad to know she was moving in this city.

"So how many kids you have?" I asked, as a result she choked on her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV  
**

"I mean, once you had said that you wanted to get married at twenty one and have kids by Twenty two." I chuckled.

The expressions on her face told me that she didn't find this funny. I was about to apologize for my comment when a small smile appeared on her face.

"Sometimes life has other plans for us, you know?" she smiled.

I was relieved to see her smiling. Even though it wasn't my intention, I felt my comment might have offended her.

"Yeah. And everything happens for a reason. Who knows, if you had stuck to your plan, may be you wouldn't have been _Dr_ Isabella Swan today." I smiled. "You know, I mean you wouldn't have been able to focus on your studies."

"True that." She smiled back. "Marriage and kids would have changed everything."

"So, not married yet, eh?" I asked.

"Naah… In fact, still a single." She smiled.

Aah! I liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV  
**

"What about Tanya? How is she?" she asked.

Damn! Way to spoil the mood!

"Umm... We aren't together anymore." I replied.

I expected to find the smirk on her face, I expected to find the expressions of 'Told ya' on her face, but I didn't any of them. Instead, she just shook her head.

_"So, what do you say?" I asked._

_"I don't know... I don't think she's the one for you."_

_"Excuse me?" I asked._

_"You do know, Tanya and you are not made for each other, right?" Isabella asked._

_"What?" _

_"I don't know about your reasons for being with her, but I'm damn sure that the reason isn't love." _

_"Really?" I asked incredulously. "She's my Highschool sweetheart. We've loved each other since like... forever." I argued._

_"Why are you overreacting, Edward? I just made a comment regarding what I observed." she said calmly._

_"I don't need your opinion." I said._

_"Well, you asked for it."_

"In fact, I'm single at the moment." I winked.

"So?" she raised her eyebrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV  
**

"My Highschool friend turned out to be a college friend of his and he's been flirting with her continuously. Guess, your son won't remain a celibate for rest of his life." Rosalie, Emmett's wife called my mother when Isabella left for a rest room.

"You're ridiculous." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Alright Esme, talk to you later." she said and hung up.

"What? We're not being ridiculous. It's you, who has been acting like crazy for all your life. Now be a man. Ask her for a date." Emmett said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do I look like a guy who would like any advice regarding my personal life? And Isabella? I have met her just an hour ago. Don't make any stupid comment to embarrass her. "

"Awww... So protective." Rosalie said and they both laughed like idiots.

"Hey, did I miss any joke?" Isabella returned back at that moment.

"No." I replied instantly as I glared at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey sorry guys but I need to leave." she said as she checked her phone.

"You want a lift?" I asked without missing a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV  
**

"It's been so long. I almost can't believe I meet you again." Isabella said while we were in the car.

"Yeah me, too." I smiled.

"Good to see some positive change in you, by the way." she commented.

"What change?" I asked.

"Seems like, finally you've learned how to smile." she chuckled.

"Aah..." I said. Well, I was sure I still hadn't learned that thing. I was amused why was I smiling too much today!

"By the way, how different I am from what I was six years ago? If you had to give an honest opinion about me, what would you say?" she asked.

"Umm… I observe some positive and few negative things about you today. Positive, you seem confident now. Negative, you don't seem carefree like you used to. You seem so restrained. In fact, you've become opposite of me. You don't smile much now."

"Ohhh..." she said.

See, this was the difference. Isabella, I knew six years ago, would have come up with some snarky reply, instead of just 'Oh!'. But hey, I haven't met her since six years, so I had no idea what had changed her. Or may be, she just grew up with the age.

"And oh! I forgot to add something in positive list." I smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"You look a lot sexier now." I winked.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV  
**

"So you mean, other than smiling part, I'm still the same guy?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You mean I haven't changed a bit in these six years."

"Definitely a bit."

"What's that?" I smiled.

"You seem a bit more confident. The way you talk about your business and stuff, I see you have become so much passionate now. Success suits you, you know?"

"Oh! You were talking about my confidence level!" I sighed.

"What were you expecting?"

"That I look so much handsome and sexier now." I chuckled.

"There's one more change." she said. "You're flirting way too much, Edward."


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV  
**

"Hey you know, I came across Mike one day." she said.

"Mike Newton?" I asked as I remembered whiny guy from our batch.

"Yeah. He's still whiny, God!" she rolled her eyes, "And seems like he's still envious of you. He's set up some small business and he told me,_ 'You know, not everyone can have family business like Edward Cullen. One has to do on his own.'_" she mimicked him which made me chuckle. "I was like... 'Dude! Grow up!' "

"What an idiot he was." I laughed.

"True."

"By the way..." I asked once I we reached outside her apartment, "Would like to go for a dinner with me tomorrow?"

I couldn't believe I just asked her that. Dude! That was way too early.

"Naah Edward... I don't think it's a good idea." she said.

_See?_


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV  
**

"_I'm a one woman type of a man." I said.  
_

_"Hold on! Hold on! So you mean, you are damn sure that you will be with your girlfriend for rest of your life?" Isabella asked incredulously._

_"Yes." I replied sincerely, "Love happens only once. Plus, I won't break her heart. I don't believe in playing with someone's heart."_

_"Wow! I still don't think I'm getting you. What if, you realize after few years that she isn't the one for you?"_

_"Why would I think so?" I shrugged my shoulder, "I love her."_

_"What if, she doesn't feel the same? What if, she began to feel that this long distance relationship isn't working?" _

_"I don't think Tanya would ever feel so."_

_"You're crazy." she chuckled._


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV  
**

So, after years I asked someone out for a dinner and she rejected!

Oh dear!My life suck.

Why did she reject? May be it was so soon. Or may be she wasn't interested at all in going out with me.

My thoughts got interrupted as I received a call.

I sighed deeply as I notice Jasper Cullen, my cousin's name on the display.

"Yeah, tell me, Jasper." I said.

"Edward, what the hell? How dare you reject my proposal again?"

"Because it was a stupid, mindless proposal. I don't want this company to sink." I replied, trying to suppress my anger.

"Don't show me this attitude." he snapped, "I still can't believe Grandpa did this to me. The position you're currently holding, it's my damn right, Edward Cullen. I will never forget this injustice."

"Whatever." I said calmly, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm still the boss, and without my approval you can't do anything."

**A/N: Is anyone reading? Lmao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV  
**

"Hey..." I called Isabella next day.

"Hi."

"So all done with the set up at your new apartment? I mean, do you need any help?" I asked. Even though I had genuinely called her, I hoped she wouldn't think that I was being clingy.

For the first time in my life, I had called a woman after she rejected me for a date.

_She's only the second woman you've asked for a date, Edward Cullen!_

"Yeah, I'm almost done." she said.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm... Yeah."

What? What was this 'Hmmm?' 'Hmmm?' Were we fucking stupid?

"Hey Edward..."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still want to go out for the dinner?"


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV  
**

_"I feel like my life is finished." I said._

_"God! You're so pathetic." Isabella chuckled._

_"You're finding this funny?" I asked incredulously._

_"What's not funny about this situation? Your shitty Highschool girlfriend dumped you and you're acting like your world has shattered. Grow up, dude. Enjoy the freedom." she said. "You'll find someone better."_

_"I'm not interested in finding someone else. I'm gonna stay single forever." I said._

_"You know what? Don't mind, but sometimes I think you're completely psycho. I mean, how many people find their soulmate during Highschool! I don't know why are you so firm on being with only woman for all your life!"_

_ "You don't know anything, Isabella." I said, "You don't know anything."_


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV  
**

"I'm glad you changed your mind." I smiled, "Looking beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." she smiled. "So where are we going?"

"At one of the best Mexican restaurants of the city."

"Oh, nice to know you still remember my favorite cuisine." she smiled.

"You know the deal about me, Isabella. I can't forget anything."

She didn't reply, but looking at her face I felt like she wanted to say something.

"You want to say something?" I asked.

"No." she smiled, "I'm glad you remembered."

* * *

"So, after your Grandfather's death, Cullen Industries is your responsibility, right? I'm sure you're doing a great job at it." she said while we're having the dinner.

"I hope so." I said.

I was enjoying the dinner with her. I always liked to discuss various topics with her. She was a genius and avid reader, just like me. So debates and discussions were always fun with her.

"By the way, do you mind if I ask you something, Edward." she said few minutes later.

"Yeah."

"Why did Tanya and you break this time?" she asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV  
**

_"Heyy..." Isabella smiled. I was surprised to see her at my apartment. The situation had been awkward between us after 'that' night. We're not talking much like we used to. I thought it was all my fault._

_"Hey Isabella." I smiled._

_"I just... you know... Made your favorite pancakes, so you know, I thought... I was just passing by, so I thought..."_

_"Ummm... thanks." I said, "Actually..."_

_"Who's it, honey?" That's when Tanya came from my bedroom. _

_Isabella seemed surprised to see her. _

_"Hi Isabella..." Tanya said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Surprised to see me? Actually Edward and I are back together."_


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV  
**

"Alright. Ignore my question. I just... I just didn't intend to ask, but..." She stutter.

"Oh, I don't mind that question." I smiled, "She cheated on me."

"Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter now. It was four years ago." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Hmmm." she said as she played with the food in her plate.

"Oh hey Edward." Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. "Hello."

That was Jasper.

"Hello miss." He placed a kiss on Isabella's hand, which startled her. "I'm Jasper Cullen."

"What the hell, Jasper?" I asked Jasper as I saw Isabella was becoming a bit uncomfortable. "Just leave us alone."

"What? I was just leaving the restaurant, I saw you and thought about saying you a 'Hello'." he smiled.

"Would you please leave us alone?" I said, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Alright, alright." he said, "May I know your name, Miss?"

"I think Edward made it clear that you should leave us alone." Isabella said.

"Huh!" Jasper put his hand on his heart, "Alright then. See you, guys."

This was ridiculous.

I felt like punching everything.

"So this was your cousin, eh?" Isabella smiled, "He seems even worse than how you described him."


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV  
**

_"I know I'm weird, but you don't know anything, Isabella."_

_"You can share, if you want."_

_"I… I don't know. I don't like sharing my thoughts with anyone."_

_"Okay, it's your choice."_

_That's when I received a call from Jasper._

_"Look Jasper, don't try to provoke me. I'm warning you." I made a fist._

_"Ooh… Eddie boy is getting angry?" he laughed, "I hope you wouldn't lose your mind due to anger and do something like you know… your father did…"_

_"Just shut up. I said, shut up. I'm nothing like him." I barked and threw my phone on the floor._

_"Hey… Hey Edward… Calm down."_

_"Jasper is a filthy animal. I loathe him. I hate everyone."_


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV  
**

"See, I was correct when I said you haven't changed much in all these years." Isabella said once we completed the dinner and were strolling on the beach.

"Why would you think so?" I asked.

"I can see Jasper still holds the power to spoil your mood. You do realize you haven't smiled a bit since he disturbed our dinner, right?" she asked.

"I don't know, Isabella. I think I have learned a bit about how to deal with him, but when he tries to provoke me, I just lose it." I said with frustration.

"And that's exactly what he wants, right?" she smiled.

"Just let him go. I don't want to talk about it." I smiled, "By the way, do you mind if someone kiss you on the first date?"

"Yes." she smiled. "I do mind."

"Damn!" I chuckled.

* * *

"I had a great time." She said once I dropped her at her home.

"Me, too." I smiled.

"Hey Edward..." she said.

"Hmmm?"

"I think, I don't mind kissing certain someone on my first date."

What?

"Why do you take so much time for taking the decision?" I chuckled, "First for dinner and now this. Have you learned this thing during six years?"

"No, it's just..." she blushed.

I didn't let her complete her sentence as my lips met hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV  
**

"Edward, I'm not coming for some Superhero movie. Grow up!" Isabella snapped on the phone.

"You have to come, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is ordering you." I chuckled as I said this. I loved teasing her. We had been dating since past two months, and it had been the most amazing time of my life.

I was glad I agreed to give up my stubbornness. Tanya and I weren't made for each other. I was an idiot for staying celibate for past four years just because of my crazy, idiotic stubbornness. I was nothing like my father. To stay single for the rest of my life just because of an idiotic bullheadedness would had lead me nowhere.I was glad Isabella entered in my life again and made me rethink and re-evaluate everything.

"Edward, I'll break up with you if you take me to another Superhero movie." she warned and made me laugh out loud.

"Huh Isabella! It hurt!" I said. "By the way, I was just kidding. I'm not taking you for some movie. We're going to do something more adventurous."

"What that would be?" she asked.

"Well, I'm planning to introduce you to my crazy family." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV  
**

"I'm really nervous about meeting your family." she said when I went to her place that evening.

"Why?"

"They all sound horrible from what you described." she said.

"Well..." I chuckled, "That's true. They all hate me, except my mother."

"You're not helping to reduce my nervousness." she snorted.

"C'mon Isabella... It's just the formality. This is a family get-together my grandmother organizes every year. Everyone will be there and I... I just want to introduce you to them."

"Still..." she said.

"Don't think about it. Still a day to go. Right now, we should focus on something else." I said as I bit her ear lobe.

"I think I can live with that." she chuckled as she began kissing me passionately.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"Oh Isabella! I was dying to meet you." My mother said as she took Isabella in a warm embrace. "You're beautiful."

"Nice to meet you, too." Isabella smiled. Well, even though this was expected, it was good to see two of my favorite ladies liked each other.

Now was the turn for Mrs Elizabeth Cullen, my great grandmother. Even though she wasn't fond of me, I hoped she would approve Isabella. Aah well! Who was I kidding? I didn't give a damn if they approved her or not. Gone were the days when I used to give a damn about their opinion. This was just a formality.

"_Dr_ Isabella Swan? Oh I'm impressed." Elizabeth smiled. Her smile seemed genuine, which made me surprised. Guess, the degree of Ph.D. was enough to impress her.

"Grandma… Grandma… Grandma… Look, who have I bought with me? " Jasper interrupted inversion.

"Oh Alice! My darling." She hugged Jasper's girlfriend and ignored us as if we were invisible to her.

"Told ya!" I whispered in Isabella's ears, "Not everyone is fond of me. Only two people used to like me in my family. Grandpa is already gone, so there's only Mom now."

"Oh Edward. This is just... You're so troubled for something which isn't even your fault. God, I hate your family."


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

"I want to meet your father." I said on that night. Meeting my family turned out to be nothing adventurous, rather it was plain boring.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just want to meet him." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Okay." she smiled.

"By the way, Isabella."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"What?" she looked at me incredulously.

"I said, would you love to marry me?" I smiled.

"Edward, I... Oh God, I wasn't expecting this." she smiled. "Oh you brought a ring too?" she beamed with happiness as she looked at the ring.

"So can I take that as a 'Yes'?" I asked.

" Yes." she smiled as she put her arms around my neck.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too."


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

"I mean, she has given me no choice, so I have to accept you as my son-in-low." Mr Charles Swan said sternly.

Well, her father was nothing like Isabella had described. She said he was funny, goofy and loving in nature. But here he was. Glaring continuously at me since the moment I had arrived.

"Look Edward, she's my one and only daughter. She's my only family. She's my everything. Don't you dare hurt her." he said.

"I'll never hurt her. I'll make sure I'll never break her heart intentionally or unintentionally." I said with sincerity and I meant it.

And that made him... _chuckle_?

What? I wasn't trying to be funny.

"Sorry, I just... couldn't help." he said.

My to be father-in-law seems like a weirdo.

"Alright then... My blessings are with you." he smiled.

* * *

"I'm not sure if your father actually liked me." I told Isabella on our ride back to _our_ home.

"Why?"

"I mean, he was glaring at me as if he could kill me at any moment." I chuckled.

She didn't reply anything.

"Did you feel the same?" I asked with a concern.

"Ummm... No. It's just... He's a father of a bride, you know? Just being a bit protective." she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"After years, we're going to have a baby in family." My mother said.

"This is such an exciting news."

Everyone was happy for Jasper and his wife, Alice. They got married a month after mine and Isabella's wedding.

Well, _almost_ everyone was happy .

Isabella seemed different.

It had been three months since our wedding. Life was a heaven, to say the least!

But something was wrong at the moment.

She congratulated them, she was smiling, but I knew her. Whenever she smiled from her heart, it reaches to her eyes.

And at the moment, that was not the case.

Why?

I didn't know the answer.

I tried to guess, but couldn't come up with anything concrete.

Guess, I needed to ask her.


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV  
**

"Is everything okay?" I asked her once we were alone in the room.

"Hmmm? " she looked at me, "What? I'm fine."

_Fine._

Means, something was definitely wrong.

"I feel like something is bothering you." I pulled her close to me and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Nothing is wrong." She smiled.

"I'm not sure, but you seem different since the moment Jasper and Alice announced the pregnancy news." I said.

"I am okay." She released my grip from her. "I'm feeling sleepy. It was a tiring day. Guess, I need to sleep."

"See Isabella, now I'm damn sure something is bothering you. If you don't want to share, I'm fine. But if you share with me, I would try my best to help you."

"Good night, Edward." She said and laid down on the bed.

What was wrong?

Why was she behaving like this?

What could be bothering her?

Does she want a baby?

But then, she should have shared it me.

But I couldn't see what could be the other reason.

I decided I would ask her in the morning, but there was no need for it as her screaming woke me up at 3 am.

"I want our baby back, Edward." She hugged me tightly.


	27. Chapter 27

**EPOV  
**

"I want our baby back, Edward."

What does that mean?

_Our baby?_

_Which _baby?

_What_ baby?

May be she had a bad dream.

"You had a bad dream, baby." I kissed the her temple. "It's okay."

"It's not a dream." She raised her head from my chest.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I found myself confused like I was never before.

"I was pregnant six years ago."

What?

Was this some kind of a joke?

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" I asked incredulously.

"I was pregnant six years ago." She repeated.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV  
**

_I began kissing her deeply. _

_I didn't know what was I thinking._

_Isabella always said one shouldn't think too much about everything all time. Sometimes one has to see where life takes him._

_For once, I agreed with her._

_At that moment, I wanted her._

_I didn't think about the consequences._

_She seemed to think the same._

_That's why she didn't shrug me away._

_In fact, she kissed me back with the passion._

_Wait, I shouldn't do this, my mind said._

_"Don't think too much, Edward." Her voice interrupted my thoughts._

_"Yeah, I don't want to think anything." I said._

"What happened to the baby?" I asked.


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

"I… I had a miscarriage." She said. "I feel it was my mistake. I was depressed. I couldn't take care of the baby. I…"

"I… Isabella, don't you think I had a right to know all of this?" I was losing it. "Don't you think you should had told me when you were pregnant? Don't you think I had a right to know before we got married?"

"Edward… I…"

I was dumbfounded.

She was... pregnant?

And we lost our baby?

And I had no idea about it.

I got up from the bed and started strolling around.

"Edward, I..."

"Don't say anything. I still can't process what you already told me." I said.

And I didn't know why but at that moment, I remembered something Jasper told me when I was thirteen.

_"Believe me. You're going to be just like your father, screwing girls here and there."_


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

"Why didn't you tell me, Isabella?" I asked. _  
_

"I didn't know about it till graduation. I wanted to tell you, but... You were back with Tanya. You seemed happy with her. You had made it very clear that the night we had spent was just a drunken mistake. I didn't know... I was so scared, worried and confused. May be I would had told you, but before I could gather the courage, I had... I had lost the baby."

I roamed my hand through my hair.

She had to go through all this just because of me.

I was the bastard.

Just like my Dad.

_"Mom, I won't tolerate your behavior towards my son." I overheard the conversation between my mother and grandma. "He's just a kid."_

_"A kid, who destroyed your life." _

_"He didn't destroy my life. He gave me a life. He gave me a reason to live." _

_"I don't think so. You should had aborted that bastard, rapist's kid. They destroyed you, my kid. Do you even realize how wonderful your life could had been, if you had had an abortion?"_


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

"Why did you marry me? How can you?" I asked incredulously, "After what I did to you, Gosh! How can you Isabella?"

"I... I don't know." she said, "I thought I had forgotten you during those six years, I thought my feelings for you were dead. I worked so hard during those years, Edward. I focused on my studies and my research to overcome the loss and pain. I thought I succeeded." she paused, "Then you returned in my life and... Everything was changed again. You asked me for a date and I didn't know... I was that Twenty one year old Isabella Swan again, who wasn't restrained, who loved to go wherever the life takes her."

"How can you?" I shook my head in disbelief, "Why would you want to be with me after the way I had betrayed you?"

"You didn't." she said, "You didn't betray me. I wasn't fool when I slept with you. You didn't promise me anything. I knew what I was doing. And about the loss of the baby, it was my fault, not yours. You didn't even know about it. I was careless, I..."

"You're crazy." I said incredulously, "Instead of hating me, you're trying to tell me how it was not my fault. You're crazy, Mrs Isabella Cullen."


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

"I want to stay alone." I said as I began moving towards another room.

"Edward, stay with me. Tell me what's going on in your mind." Isabella said as she ran after me.

"Leave me alone for few hours, please." I said without looking at her.

"Edward, running from the problem isn't the solution for anything. I know you're hurt and angry. You have a right to feel so. But don't run away from me, please. Share with me, please."

"Oh like how you shared with me everything?" I asked sarcastically.

"Edward, please..."

"I need to stay alone, Isabella. Please..." I said as I closed the door on her face.

"Edward, open the door." she knocked for few minutes, but as there was no response from my side, probably she left.

I lit the cigarette and closed my eyes.

_"I don't understand, Mom. Why does Nana dislike me?" I cried as I hugged my mother tightly._

_"Sshhh... Baby. She doesn't dislike you. How can someone dislike my amazing boy?" _

_"No, she does. I heard her saying that to Grandpa. She said she doesn't like me. She said she can't help it. Why?"_


	33. Chapter 33

**EPOV**

Isabella was crazy. How could she go through like that and still be with me?

She should be hating me.

I was the one to be blamed.

I closed my eyes as I realized Isabella had to go through everything alone.

She had to go through the loss of our child and I had no idea!

Wait! Did her father know about it?

_"Look Edward, she's my one and only daughter. She's my only family. She's my everything. Don't you dare hurt her." he said._

_"I'll never hurt her. I'll make sure I'll never break her heart intentionally or unintentionally." I said with sincerity and I meant it._

_And that made him... chuckle?_

_What? I wasn't trying to be funny._

_"Sorry, I just... couldn't help." he said._

Gosh! I was such a moron!


	34. Chapter 34

_**EPOV**_

_"I still don't understand you. Why are you whining about your breakup with your girlfriend? She was not your 'soulmate', dude." Isabella rolled her eyes. "The sooner you understand, better for you."_

_"You don't understand, Isabella."_

_"Now... Now... Now..." she threw her hands in the air, "I don't want to hear that sentence again. "Either help me understand what's going on your mind, or just stop whining."_

_I didn't reply anything._

_"Edward, come on... We're good friends, right? Your secret will remain safe with me. Just believe me." she smiled, "And may be, I can help you somehow?"_

_"I am... I'm a rapist's kid." I began._

**_A/N: I think this goes without saying, but Italic is flashback, of course. :)_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**EPOV**_

_"My mother was engaged to this guy, who was her best friend since forever." I said, "Few days before of their wedding, one fucker, asshole, dog, bull... I don't have enough adjectives to describe my biological father." I was fuming with anger.  
_

_"Edward,calm down." Isabella said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder. _

_"That stranger shattered everything. My mother had lost the ability to feel everything. Her fiance was pretty supportive of her from what I've heard. Their wedding got postponed, but he stayed by her side. He said they would get married when she'd feel normal again. But then..."_

_"Then what?" she asked._

_"Then I happened." I laughed sarcastically. "My mother was pregnant, and that changed everything. Her fiance gave her a choice. She needed to choose between him and me."_


	36. Chapter 36

_**EPOV**_

_"I have no idea what was my mother thinking when she chose me. Probably she wasn't thinking at all." I continued, "She said she wouldn't do an abortion. Her guy couldn't digest this thing and he called off the engagement."  
_

_"Ohh..." Isabella said._

_"My mother comes from one of the richest families of the town. Her family, Cullens made sure that this news doesn't go out. Almost everyone opposed her decision of calling off the engagement for the child who wasn't even born yet. But my mother didn't listen to them. Probably she had lost her mind. There was only one person who supported her."_

_"Her father and my grandfather, Edward Cullen Sr. The only person in my family other than my mother who actually loved and cared for me." I continued, "He loved his daughter more than anything in the world. He said it was her life and she could do whatever she wants." I said, "My grandfather's words were always the final decision in my family. So yeah, I came into this world few months later."_


	37. Chapter 37

_**EPOV**_

_"Since my childhood, I realized everyone's behavior was different towards me- My grandmother, my Uncle, Aunt, everyone except my mother and my grandfather. I couldn't understand the reason behind it. I had often overheard arguments between my mother and my grandmother, but still, I couldn't understand anything." I said.  
_

_"But I remember my twelfth birthday like it was yesterday." I continued, "My mother had planned a party. I was pretty excited, but nobody from my family showed up and this broke my heart. My mother couldn't control her anger and we made our way towards her parents' place." _

_"She took her mother to her room and closed the door behind. But I was too smart for them." I smiled weakly, "I went outside and opened the window of their room and they had no idea! I heard everything."_

_"I was shocked. Everything made sense now. My grandmother didn't like me because she felt her daughter destroyed her life because of me. After calling off the engagement, my mother had joined our family business. That's why my uncle and his wife hated me. They felt if it wasn't me, my mother wouldn't have joined the business and everything would had been his." _

_"But still, I failed to see how it was my or my mother's fault." I sighed, "On that evening, when she realized I had overheard everything, my mother panicked a bit. But then she made understand that nothing was my fault. She told me that we had the strongest bond and nothing was ever going to change that."_

_"I understood that. But..." I sighed, "A year later, Jasper came to know about this and it changed everything."_


	38. Chapter 38

_**EPOV**_

_"Jasper made my life a living hell." I said, "He told everyone in the school that I was the rapist's child. Everyday they bullied me like there was no tomorrow. I know, it shouldn't have affected me, but it did. Everyday they would tell me that I was going to be just like my father. To say, it made me mad would be an understatement. I was going crazy. This was my weakness. I remember I used to wake up during night screaming like crazy that I was not going to be like my biological father."  
_

_"Oh Edward..." Isabella said as she tighten her hold on my hand. _

_"Then Tanya entered in our school. She was different. She was nice. I found a good friend in her. I asked her for a date and... we had been dating since then before we broke up four days ago." I sighed._

_"So where was I? Yeah, so we began dating, but Jasper continued to provoke me. He told me that I was just going to be like my father, screwing girls here and there." I paused, "So I told him that I was nothing like him and I was going to be with only one girl during my life span."_


	39. Chapter 39

_**EPOV**_

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was painful to remember all this stuff.

_"I was pregnant six years ago."_

Isabella's words were still ringing in my ears.

Why didn't she tell me about this?

Why would she?

I had told her that the night we had spent was just a drunken mistake and a month later, I had reconciled with Tanya.

Damn! I was an idiot.

This must have broken her heart.

She was a simple girl with a heart of gold. She used to say that she wanted to get married at Twenty one and have kids by Twenty two.

And what did I do? I slept with her, I made her pregnant and I had no idea about it!

If it wasn't me, she would had married to someone five years ago and may be, she would had been a mother of some beautiful kids by now.

Wait.

Wasn't this exactly similar to what my biological father did?

My mother had the plans of getting married to her sweetheart, but 'that' incident changed everything.

Didn't I do the same to Isabella?

Didn't I change her life?

Didn't I make her feel like she was a trash?

Didn't I shatter her dreams?

Jasper was correct.

I was just like my father.


	40. Chapter 40

**EPOV**

I opened the door and made my way towards our bedroom. Isabella was sitting on the edge of the bed, hiding her head in her palms. She stood up at the moment she realized I was in the room.

"Edward, I… " she didn't complete her sentence.

Probably she didn't know what to say.

Probably she didn't want to say anything.

Probably she had had enough of everything.

She had bear enough of pain.

May be it was time for me to suffer.

_"You know who do I hate the most in the world? My bloody father. I will never be like him, never."_

I remember it too well when I had used this sentence very proudly.

Until this very moment, I had felt I was correct.

Seems like everything was a lie.

My whole life had been a joke.

"So yeah, tell me Isabella. What's the exact difference between my father and me?" I finally looked at her tear-struck face.

"Edward... No!" she shook her head.


	41. Chapter 41

_**EPOV**_

"Edward, you can't compare those two situations." Isabella snapped, "You didn't rape me. We were drunk and it was... mutual. We both wanted it that time. And I had no right to blame you. You never promised me anything. When you got back with Tanya..." she paused, "Yes, it had hurt me, but I had no right to blame you. Mine was an unrequited love."

This broke my heart like never before. She loved me and I had no idea.

"Are you mad or something? How can you still marry me?" I snapped.

"May be, yes. I'm mad in love with you. I tried to forget you during past six years, Edward. And may be I had succeeded a bit. But when you were back and you pursued me, all bets were off. I was that Twenty one year old Isabella Swan again, who was in unconditionally love with you."

"You're crazy." I shook my head in disbelief. "But it's time to open you eyes, Ms Isabella." I said, "It's time for you to realize that I am going to screw you again. I am just like my father! I think... I think it's better if we part our ways."

"Are you kidding me now, Edward?" she snapped incredulously, "Is this how adults have a conversation?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulder. "I think I have made my decision." I said as I began to leave the room.

"Edward, you can't do this." she ran after me.

Again, I was fast and I closed the door of another room on her face.

"Listen to me, Edward Cullen." she said as she knocked angrily on the door. "I'm not gonna let that happen. I didn't fight for us six years ago because I knew you didn't love me back. This time, I'm not going to let that happen."


	42. Chapter 42

_**BPOV**_

"Open the door, damn it!" I kicked on the door once more.

I was getting frustrated like never before.

_"We should part our ways."_

How can he say just like that?

I knew the truth of our past was not easy to digest.

I knew it was my fault to hide such a huge thing from him.

I knew he needed time.

But he was acting so immature at the moment.

I knew he had questions, but he should ask me.

Instead, what he did was locked himself in a room like a four year old kid!

"Edward Cullen! Open the door." I shouted.

"What, Isabella?" he opened the door and asked me.


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

"You're asking me 'What'?" I folded my arms cross my chest.

He didn't reply anything.

"I know you've questions. I know you're feeling frustrated. Why don't you just talk to me?" I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "Let's discuss. Share with me what's going on in your mind."

"I don't like sharing my thoughts with anybody." he said stubbornly; like he always does.

"And I am not _anybody._ I am your wife." I tried to keep my voice even.

"We should get a divorce." he said.

"Edward, is this some joke?" I said with a frustration as I stepped back. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's for the best." he said.

"According to _you_." I snapped, "I am not going to give you a divorce. Do whatever you can."

"Alright then. Stay with me. But mark my words. We are not going to have any child. I don't want my gene to transfer further." he said calmly.

I stared at him in disbelief.

Was he even serious?

"Edward, just go to hell." I snapped.


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"Your Mom has invited us for the family brunch, in case you don't remember." I said few minutes later as I realized the clock was already ticking 9 a.m.

"Yeah." he replied.

* * *

I didn't think I ever had such a silent car ride with him.

At this moment, I was feeling so much anger towards him that I wanted to punch him on the face. I wanted to smack his head. I wanted to put some sense into him.

I was also feeling anger towards myself for falling in love with this idiot. He always manages to hurt me even without realizing what he's doing.

After doing all this, I wanted to have the make-up sex with him!

"Look Isabella, I am sorry." he said, breaking the silence.

I didn't know why, but this raised my anger. I didn't reply anything.

"I wasn't even thinking. Probably I didn't even mean it." he said.

_Probably._ I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella?" he said. "I am really sorry."

His every single sentence was making me more irritated. I was _mad_ at him.

"Isabella, I mean it. I am sorry."

I swore to God if he uttered one more sentence I was going to smack him.

"Damn! Sometimes I act like such an asshole. I'm such an idiot."

For the first time in hours, I completely agreed with him.


	45. Chapter 45

**BPOV**

"Hello Isabella." Jasper greeted me when I was alone in the kitchen at my mother-in-law's place.

"Hey Jasper." I said. I was not in a mood to have any conversation with him at the moment. He always managed to make me irk. And at the moment, mu husband had done enough thing to make me mad, so I didn't want Jasper to spoil my mood further.

"So when are you planning to have kids?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I said. May be I sounded rude, but it was none of his business.

"What?" he chuckled, "I just asked a simple question."

"None of your business." I said.

"Why are you so angry?" he laughed, "Why? Is Edward impotent?"

I started at him.

I immensely hated him.

To some extent, he was responsible for Edward's hatred for himself and the way thinks everything.

He spoiled his childhood.

On that moment of heat, I couldn't control myself and punched him hard on the face.


	46. Chapter 46

**BPOV**

"Isabella? Jasper? What's going on?" My mother-in-law entered the kitchen at that moment.

"I'm going to sue you, woman. Mark my words." he kept warning me as he left the kitchen. "Mark my words, Mrs Isabella Cullen."

"Do it. I don't mind." I snapped back.

"Wait, Jasper... " My mother-in-law ran after him, but came back within seconds.

"What did he do, Isabella?" she asked with a concern.

"Nothing, Mom. It's just..."

"C'mon tell me, sweetheart." she said, "I know you. You don't seem like a person who would lose her temper so easily. What happened?"

"I need to talk to you, Mom." I said. I wanted to ask her many things regarding Edward's childhood. I think it was time for it.

"Yeah,_ sure_?" she said skeptically. "What do you want to talk?"

"It's..." I was about to say when Edward entered.

"Are you okay, Isabella? What happened? Why did you punch him?" he was asking questions without waiting for a reply. Jasper must have told him about this. "What did that bastard do? I'm going to... Just tell me. Tell me."

"Edward, calm down." I smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

"Don't get me wrong, Mom. I can't see him suffer like this, that's why I'm asking you. He doesn't share anything with me, so I have no other option left but asking you." I said, "Has he ever taken counseling or any kind of therapy?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong, Isabella?" she asked. "Does Edward still think about it? I thought he was over it."

"No. Nothing happened." I said. "Can you please answer my questions?"

"We tried a therapy once, but Edward refused to go there after two sessions. He said he didn't need it. He said he would tried o get rid of his demons himself. He doesn't need anyone's help. He was always like this, Isabella. It kills him to share his feelings, his thoughts with anyone. "

"You shouldn't have listened to him. You should had continued the therapy." I argued.

"I would had, if he hadn't started showing improvements. Eventually he learned to control his anger and he stopped mentioning that topic. He seemed happy, too. I thought he didn't need anyone's help anymore." she said.

_Just because he learned to stop showing his emotions, doesn't mean those emotions were dead, Mom. _I wanted to say.

"What happened? What did he do? Can you please share with me?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mom." I smiled. "Just wanted to know."


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

Our housekeeper was on a vacation, so I was doing the laundry by myself. I hadn't talked much to Edward during past two days and... I hated it. He kept apologizing, but I hadn't responded anything.

I realized I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I decided I would get rid of this laundry as soon as I could and going to have an angry make-up sex with him!

"What the hell?" I muttered as I found something in the pockets of Edward's pants.

_Multiple small pieces of a blank paper._

And I found the same stuff in his another pant also.

"What's this, Edward?" I went to our room and asked him.

"Oh, it's... Oh! I forgot to threw them, I think." he said.

"What's this?" I asked with a confusion.

"No, it's... It's embarrassing." he said.

"What?"

"Actually I was searching something on internet and I found this thing that if you want to get rid of some thought..." he chuckled, "Always keep a paper in your pocket. Whenever that thought appears in your mind, don't think about that topic, instead, bring out the paper, cut it into two, put those two pieces back in the pocket. Looks like I seem to keep thinking about some topic so often, hence this many pieces..." he smiled weakly.


	49. Chapter 49

**BPOV**

"Edward..." I sighed.

"Isabella, please talk to me." he got up from the bed and came to me, "I swear I'll never say those things again. I promise I'll try to change myself. Do you know something? I feel like I never got rid of my demons because I never really tried. But this time, it's different. I want to forget everything. I don't want this bagagge on my heart anymore. I don't want hurt you anymore. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll take up counseling, therapy, everything. I will share everything with you. I promise. Please give me one chance. Please..." he talked breathlessly.

"Edward..." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said as our kiss became a heated one.

* * *

"So I am supposed to share everything with you, right?" he asked after a passionate lovemaking session.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"So do you want a baby?" he asked.

_What?_

"Should we plan for the baby?" he kissed my neck.

"No." I replied.

"_No?_" he raised his head.

"Not at the moment. " I smiled, "I need to take care of one big baby right now."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've one stubborn baby who locks himself in the room whenever he's angry. I have to run after him and continuously have to knock on the door till he opens it."

"It's rude to make fun of someone's meltdown." he snorted.

"I have to say, _'Edward, please open the door.' , 'Open the door, baby'._" I mimicked myself. "But baby doesn't open it. He only opens it when Mama gets tired." I sighed dramatically.

"God! I am such an idiot." he burst into a laughter.


	50. Chapter 50

**BPOV**

"Jasper sent the court notice." Edward said next morning as he opened the envelope and read the notice. "Fucker."

"No surprise there." I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't have hit him." he said.

"He was provoking me. I don't go into shell like you when I'm feeling angry. I know, violence isn't the answer for anything but still, I don't regret anything." I put my point.

"Don't do this again." he said as he played with the paper, "I don't want you to go to the jail." The sincere expressions on his face made me laugh out loud.

"Yes sir." I chuckled.


	51. Chapter 51

**EPOV**

_The best way to solve the problem is to face it._

I had heard this many times, but never really gave a thought about it.

Till this point, I' m not sure if I ever actually tried to get rid of my problems.

I don't know, may be, I got used to live with my problems.

I hardly shared my feelings with anyone; one of the reasons why I didn't have many friends.

I had refused to take any therapy or counseling.

_"We should get a divorce."_

_"Stay with me. But we aren't going to have any child."_

I had said these things to the woman who was still with me despite how I treated her in the past and despite knowing all my demons.

Finally I realized I needed her the most in my life.

If I leave her, life would be a living hell for sure.

But if I actually try to fight with my demons, with Isabella on my side, who knows what beautiful surprises awaits for us!


	52. Chapter 52

**EPOV**

I had never seen an idiot like Jasper in while my life. That suit was a complete waste of our time. He knew that he wasn't going to win anything by sending the court notice to Isabella. Anyway, he couldn't prove anything, so in the end, Isabella was safe.

"You know it's crazy, but this whole thing made me wonder." I told Isabella while we were in the car.

"Why did I allow Jasper to have so much power on my mind? He's irrelevant. It makes me sad that despite knowing the fact that most of the time he's completely wrong, I still gave him power to spoil my mood, to spoil my confidence, to spoil my childhood." I winced.

"Right?" Isabella smiled. "He's irrelevant, Edward. What he does, what he says, shouldn't have affected you. But it's never too late to have a new beginning, right? What should matter is, the people who love you. I know you had gone through a lot of mental torture because some of your family members. It's really unfortunate, but focus on the positive sides. There is your mother, who loves you more than anything in the world. There was your grandfather, who loved you so much and was so proud of your talent and capability that he chose you to be the helm of his empire. And then..." she smiled, "There's me, who simply just loves you, no matter what."

"Right?" I smiled, "If I have so many positive things, I don't see the point of crying after things which don't matter."


	53. Chapter 53

**EPOV**

The past month had been good. I had taken up a counseling. Even though I felt like I didn't need it anymore, I just wanted to make sure about everything.

I didn't want to have any meltdown again.

I didn't want to go into my shell again.

I didn't want to live in the past anymore.

_Past._

Isabella had helped me a lot during this last month to get rid of my past demons, but what about her?

She, too, had gone through a lot; and all that was because of _me_. Sometimes, the effect of the counseling fails when I think about what she must have to go through.

_"I had a.. miscarriage. I feel like it was all my mistake. I was so depressed. I couldn't take care of the baby."_

She had always ignored the topic, but I wanted to talk about it today.


	54. Chapter 54

**EPOV**

"I don't want to talk about it." Isabella said.

"So I am supposed to share everything you, right? The same rule applies to you too, Hypocrite!" I snapped.

"Edward, it's... What do you want to hear? I don't want to go through that again." she felt like she could burst into tears at any moment.

Damn! I shouldn't have brought it up.

"I am so sorry, Isabella." I took her in a hug, "I am so sorry for not being there with you. I'll never forgive myself for this." I said.

"But I want you to forget and forgive. I, too, am trying my best for the same. Not many people get a second chance in their lives, Edward. We're lucky enough to get that. And you know what? Everything happens for a reason;doesn't matter if the reason is good or bad. You were not perfect six year ago, neither was I. But one thing I know is, _today_ we need each other. We make each other perfect."


	55. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

**EPOV**

Some people are fast learner and some are quite slow.

I always considered myself a fast learner when it comes to my studies and my business.

But at learning of how to live a life, I turned about to be one of the slowest learner ever.

Anyway, at the end, I did it.

Sometimes one has to learn to let go the things which don't matter.

The last year was interesting in terms of many things.

I couldn't be more grateful to God for having Isabella in my life. Life was amazing. Finally she, too, had give in and had shared with me about what she had gone through a seven years ago. She said her studies and her Dad were her only support during that time. It was difficult for her to talk about that, it was difficult for me to hear. But at the end, we did manage to go through it.

Jasper, my grandmother, my Uncle-Aunt, everyone was still there; still not not in a good terms with me.

But they don't matter to me anymore.

My mother, my wife, my father-in-law, my friends were the ones who matter to me.

And soon,_ my kids_.

**The End**

**A/N: It was supposed to be a short story. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Whoever is reading 'Heart-Stealer', I'm working on it and will try to complete it by next week. **


End file.
